SyncML (Synchronization Markup Language) is a data synchronizing and device management protocol standardized by Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). SyncML can be used for example for transferring data into a terminal and from a terminal.
The term OMA DS (OMA Data Synchronization) is commonly used for referring to data synchronization by means of SyncML. Herein both terms OMA DS and SyncML are used for referring to the same context of data synchronization.
The common XML (eXtensible Markup Language) syntax and semantics used by SyncML protocols are specified in “SyncML Representation Protocol”, Version 1.1, 2002-02-15, Open Mobile Alliance. The specification “SyncML Sync Protocol”, Version 1.1, 2002-02-15, Open Mobile Alliance, defines synchronization protocol between a SyncML client and server in the form of message sequence charts. It specifies how to use the SyncML Representation protocol so that interoperating SyncML client and server solutions are accomplished.
Communication devices, such as mobile phones and other mobile terminals, are starting to provide access to different kinds of content via OMA DS, which means that SyncML is used as a protocol between the communicating device and connecting party, the connecting party being a suitable data processing device, such as personal computer or some other computing device.
In many cases a suitable computer application is the most feasible way to produce, manipulate and show digital content. Thereby, in order to be able to benefit from OMA DS and wireless data transfer or some other capabilities of external devices there is a need to transfer newly produced content or manipulated content from such a content-handling computer application to an external device and vice versa.